Sous-sol
by Teamfreewill-girl
Summary: Castiel et Nathaniel se font enfermé dans le sous-sol du lycée pour leur plus grand malheur... /!\ YAOI CasNath Les résumés ne sont pas ma tasse de thé...


**Disclaimers: Rien n'est évidemment à moi ! Tout appartient à Beemov et aux créateurs d'Amour Sucré.**

 **Note: En espérant que ça vous plaira ! Si vous voulez une suite n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un message ou un review je verrai ce que je peux faire ^^ Et si quelqu'un veut mon pseudo sur AS pour m'y retrouver demandez le moi (par mp ou review peu importe !).**

Sous-sol

Castiel en avait plus qu'assez. Depuis que la vérité avait éclaté concernant Debrah tout le monde essayait de faire en sorte qu'il se réconcilie avec Nathaniel et il n'en avait pas la moindre envie. Il n'aimait pas spécialement le blond et il n'avait pas envie de le compter parmi ses amis. Même s'il ne l'avouerai pour rien au monde sans compté son amitié avec Lysandre il adorait taquiner Kentin et les jumeaux Armin et Alexy ne l'énervaient pas trop alors il tolérait leur présence – surtout celle d'Alexy il adorait le voir emmerder Kentin – mais il avait pris l'habitude de détester Nathaniel. Il n'avait aucune envie que ça change. Il aimait bien sa petit routine et il ne la changerai pour rien au monde.

De son côté Nathaniel n'appréciait pas le moins du monde Castiel et il n'avait pas envie de se réconcilier avec lui. C'était bien la seule chose concernant laquelle ils étaient complètement d'accord tout les deux et ça prouvait bien qu'il était inutile de les forcer à devenir ami. Ils n'arrivaient même pas à être cordiale l'un envers l'autre alors devenir ami, c'était bien une des rares choses qui arrivaient à faire rire le blond.

Ce matin là, Rosalya avait décidé de montrer la robe qu'elle avait cousu avec Alexy à Lynn, Leigh avait l'intention de la mettre en boutique et Rosalya en était très fière mais elle voulait la montrer à Lynn afin d'avoir son avis. A l'heure du rendez-vous Alexy était déjà dans le sous-sol du lycée qu'ils avaient décidé de réquisitionner le temps de montrer la magnifique robe à Lynn.  
Rosalya décida d'enfiler la robe pour que Lynn voit à quel point elle était magnifique. Elle laissa donc Alexy sortir le temps qu'elle se change et lorsque le jeune homme redescendit au sous-sol il s'installa par terre alors que de son côté Rosa avait décidé de rester debout pour éviter de salir ou d'abîmer sa robe.

Au bout de quelques minutes alors que Lynn n'était toujours pas arrivé, la porte d'entrée du sous-sol fit le léger bruit caractéristique à son ouverture et un grand sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres de Rosalya alors qu'elle était persuadé que son amie était enfin venu pour voir le produit de son travail et de celui d'Alexy. Malheureusement pour elle les hurlements qui retentissaient dans les escaliers menant au sous-sol lui montrait clairement qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Lynn à moins de la jeune fille ait mué peu de temps auparavant.

Castiel apparut rapidement devant Rosalya suivit de prêt par Nathaniel.

 _Putain mais si je te dis que je te signerai pas ce papier à la con !_

 _« Ce papier à la con » ne m'enchante pas plus que toi mais tu n'as pas le choix !_

Castiel grogna légèrement alors que de son côté Alexy avait un large sourire sur le visage et que Rosalya n'avait qu'une envie que le blond et le rouge s'en aillent aussi vite qu'ils étaient venu. Nathaniel tentait de mettre de force un formulaire et un stylo entre les mains de Castiel qui s'obstinait à ne rien vouloir signer ni entendre.

Le guitariste s'énerva contre Nathaniel et jeta le stylo, qu'il venait de lui mettre entre les doigts, en direction de Rosalya qui se retrouva avec une robe couverte d'encre. La jeune femme avait envie d'étrangler Castiel et Nathaniel et c'est très probablement ce qu'elle aurait fait si Alexy ne s'était pas précipité vers elle.

 _Mince ! Viens vite Rosa faut nettoyer tout ça avant que la robe soit irrécupérable !_

Trop occupé à leur dispute, ni Castiel, ni Nathaniel ne bronchèrent lorsque Alexy et Rosalya passèrent devant eux pour sortir du sous-sol et nettoyer les dégats dont ils étaient responsables.

Quelques secondes après leur départ Nathaniel s'énerva et décida de remonter, si le fait d'aller de suivre Castiel jusqu'au sous sol ne l'aidait pas il n'avait plus qu'à trouver Lysandre peut-être que ce dernier serait prêt à l'aider pour que le rouge se décide enfin à signer ce fichu formulaire dont il avait plus qu'assez.

Arrivé devant la porte du sous-sol, Nathaniel tenta de l'ouvrir mais la porte ne bougea pas. Il la poussa puis la tira mais rien elle ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre comme si elle était verrouillé. Castiel s'impatienta en souhaitant voir Nathaniel s'en aller le plus rapidement possible, il grimpa les escalier pour ouvrir la porte lui-même. Au moins il allait pouvoir être seul sans délégué inutile dans les pattes.

 _Décale crétin. Ça m'étonne même pas que tu saches pas ouvrir une porte seul… C'est pas sorcier pourtant._

Le rouge tenta d'ouvrir la porte donnant un grand coup de pied dedans lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle était belle et bien bloquée. Il était tout simplement hors de question qu'il reste coincé dans le sous-sol plus que nécessaire en présence de Nathaniel.

De son côté, Alexy souriant de toutes ses dents devant une Rosalya qui se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien lui prendre pour être aussi souriant.

 _Il se pourrait que j'ai malencontreusement fermé la porte du sous-sol à clé..._

Rosalya pouffa en réalisant qu'elle était certaine que « l'erreur » du jeune homme n'avait rien d'involontaire bien au contraire. Mais la jeune femme n'allait pas s'en plaindre ni aider les deux jeunes hommes ils avaient quand même ruiné – bon pas complètement elle devait l'avouer – la robe qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à faire.

De leur côté Nathaniel et Castiel s'étaient éloigné autant que possible l'un de l'autre, chacun à un bout du sous-sol. Ils avaient essayés de forcer la porte et même de donner des coups pour attirer l'attention de quelqu'un mais rien n'y faisait. En plus de ça aucun d'eux n'avaient de réseau alors ils ne pouvaient pas appeler grand monde et Castiel était certain que Lysandre ne lui répondrait même pas étant donné que le jeune homme n'avait presque jamais son portable sur lui. Castiel avait rendez-vous avec son meilleur ami deux heures plus tard alors il allait devoir attendre mais au moins il n'allait pas être bloqué pour toute la nuit avec Nathaniel. À moins que Lysandre ait oublié leur rendez-vous... Non le jeune homme oubliait tout mais jamais il n'oubliait leur rendez-vous il n'allait pas commencer aujourd'hui. Castiel fit taire la petite voix qui lui disait que peut-être Lysandre n'oubliait jamais leur rendez-vous parce que le guitariste prenait toujours soin de lui envoyer un texto pour le lui rappeler les rares fois où ils ne traînaient pas déjà ensemble quelque part dans le lycée bien avant l'heure du dit rendez-vous.

Le sous-sol étant ce qu'il était, les deux jeunes hommes commençaient à avoir froid et Lysandre n'était toujours pas arrivé. Castiel espérait vraiment que son meilleur ami était simplement en retard et qu'il n'allait pas être obligé de passer la nuit avec Nathaniel. Surtout qu'il avait VRAIMENT froid et Nathaniel ne semblait pas avoir plus chaud que lui loin de là même.

Une heure passa, puis une deuxième dans le silence le plus complet. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient bien compris qu'ils allait très probablement passer la nuit dans le sous-sol.

Castiel se leva et commença à faire les cents pas dans le but de se réchauffer un tant soit peu. Il remarqua alors qu'au milieu des cartons, qui avait servit à transporter les bouteilles d'eau lors du concert qu'ils avaient donné dans le sous-sol, il restait une veille couverture. Il se souvenait que Lynn avait utiliser cette vieille couverture pour couvrir les bouteilles d'eau afin d'éviter qu'elle ne reflète trop les lumières des projecteurs.

Le jeune homme attrapa donc quelques uns des cartons qu'il restait avant de les aplatir dans un coin de la pièce pour éviter de s'installer à même le sol dur et surtout glacial. Le plus éloigné possible de la minuscule fenêtre tout en haut du mur qui s'apparentait plus à une meurtrière horizontale légèrement plus grande que la moyenne qu'à une véritable fenêtre. Ce qui ne leur servait donc strictement à rien à part à faire rentrer un peu plus de froid dans le sous-sol déjà glaciale.

Il attrapa ensuite la couverture avant de s'installer sur le carton en restant simplement assis. Castiel hésita un instant. Il avait froid et Nathaniel aussi. Et puis ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient le moindre témoin. Ils seraient les seuls à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé et aucun d'eux n'irait le crier sur tout les toits alors il pouvait bien lui proposer de venir se couvrir sous la vieille couverture avec lui.

 _Blondie, vient. Tu vas finir par chopper une crève et Lynn va m'accuser et elle est chiante quand elle s'y met alors j'aimerai autant éviter de l'avoir sur le dos._

Nathaniel haussa un sourcil, il avait froid et quoiqu'un peu miteuse la couverture dont Castiel était e parti couvert lui faisait plutôt envie. Le délégué se redressa donc avant de rejoindre l'autre jeune et de s'installer à côté de lui, plaçant la couverture sur leur épaules l'un à côté de l'autre pour diminuer la sensation de froid.

Au bout de quelques minutes l'un comme l'autre les deux jeunes hommes s'endormirent, Nathaniel laissant tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Castiel et ce dernier laissant tomber sa propre tête sur celle du délégué.

ooooooooooOoooooooooo

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Castiel et Nathaniel se réveillèrent, Alexy était devant eux avec un énorme sourire. Les deux jeunes hommes réalisèrent leur position et s'empressèrent de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre le plus loin possible sans pour autant paraître trop suspect.

 _J'espère que vous vous êtes bien amuser..._ commença Alexy

 _La ferme ! Je te jure que si tu dis ce qui s'est passé à qui que ce soit je m'appliquerai à faire de ta vie un enfer._

Alexy haussa un sourcil pas le moins du monde effrayé par les menaces de Castiel. Le guitariste était comme ça mais au fond il n'était pas méchant, le jeune homme était certain qu'il ne mettrait pas en application ses menaces.

Alexy les laissa tranquille laissant cette fois la porte ouverte pour qu'ils puissent tout les deux sortir de ce sous-sol. D'un simple regard chacun des deux hommes fit comprendre à l'autre qu'il allait faire comme s'il ne s'était strictement rien passé et qu'il attendait le même comportement de la part de l'autre. De même qu'il était hors de question d'en parler que ce soit entre eux ou avec d'autres personnes. Lysandre y compris.

OoooooooooOoooooooooo

La journée passa plutôt agréablement, Nathaniel était un peu épuisé mais il était resté au lycée contrairement à Castiel qui s'était empressé de rentrer chez lui à peine sorti du sous-sol. Un énième justificatif d'absence que Nathaniel allait devoir faire signer à l'autre jeune homme.

À la fin de la journée lorsqu'il rentra chez lui le délégué s'empressa d'aller prendre une bonne et longue douche qu'il avait amplement mérité. Il voulait se débarrasser au plus vite de ses vêtements de la veille. Ils avaient encore la légère odeur de Castiel, un mélange de menthe et de citron. Nathaniel secoua la tête. Non il ne pensait pas à l'autre homme alors qu'il était sous la douche et puis même si c'était le cas il pensait uniquement à son odeur rien de bien méchant. À peine avait-il pensé ça que Nathaniel se rendit compte que ce n'était pas vraiment rassurant loin de là. Il secoua une nouvelle fois la tête. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui s'était produit.

Lui et Castiel s'était réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit et ils s'étaient disputé, Nathaniel ne souvenait même plus de la raison de leur dispute pour être honnête. Mais... Bon sang qu'est-ce qui était passé par la tête au guitariste ?! Embrasser quelqu'un n'était pas une manière de le faire taire. Et puis ils étaient deux hommes... Castiel n'aurait jamais dû faire ça ! Et le pire c'était la suite... Ils avaient... Nathaniel secoua la tête en sentant son bas ventre commencer à fourmiller. Non il n'était pas en train de penser à Castiel sous la douche et son membre n'était pas en train de décider de pointer le bout de son nez alors qu'il était en train de penser à Castiel en train de...

Tout avait été tellement rapide. D'abord le baiser brusque, sans tendresse et pourtant tellement agréable. Avant même qu'ils s'en rendent comptes les deux jeunes hommes avaient peu à peu eu les mains baladeuses. Une main était passé sous une chemise, une dans les cheveux de l'autre et... Nathaniel secoua la tête une énième fois et continua à se laver. Il allait terminer de prendre sa douche et vite aller dormir. Heureusement que son père était en voyage et que sa mère l'avait accompagné au moins il n'avait aucune explication à leur donner quand au fait qu'il avait découché.

Le jeune homme passa sa main sur un de ses bleus, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait laissé quelqu'un d'autre les voir. Et pas n'importe qui mais la personne qu'il appréciait le moins dans l'école. Castiel. Il soupira tandis qu'il terminait de se rincer. Au moins le jeune homme n'avait rien dit mais il faisait tellement noir dans le sous-sol qu'il était plus que probable que Castiel n'ait pas vu grand chose et n'ait même pas remarqué les bleus en question. Et puis ils étaient occupé à faire autre chose pensa Nathaniel en rougissant légèrement.

OoooooooooOoooooooooo

Castiel de son côté n'avait pas fait grand chose de sa journée, le soir venu il avait pris sa douche et il avait promener Demon avant de revenir chez lui et de se jeter sur son lit. Il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête ce qu'il s'était passé, il pouvait même compter ça comme une de ses meilleurs partie de jambe en l'air mais ce n'était pas une raison pour oublier ce qu'il avait vu.

Quand il avait commencé à toucher Nathaniel, quand il lui avait enlevé sa chemise il avait senti et vu – seulement en partie à cause de la pénombre – que le jeune homme s'était tendu. Parfois les caresses de Castiel semblaient être douloureuses et le jeune homme avait mis ça sur le compte de sa force et du fait que le délégué était très probablement une chochotte mais le matin... Il n'avait pas rêvé, la chemise de Nathaniel était entre-ouverte et il avait vu un bleu, énorme et violacé. Castiel était certain de ne pas en être le responsable et il voulait savoir qui avait pu faire ça à l'autre jeune homme. Le jeune homme réalisa alors avec effrois qu'il s'inquiétait pour Nathaniel, la personne qui s'appliquait le plus à rendre sa vie de lycéen ennuyeuse et chiante au possible. Il secoua violemment la tête. Non, il ne s'inquiétait pas. Il ne s'inquiétait définitivement pas pour Nathaniel. Il voulait simplement savoir qui était le responsable pour pouvoir le remercier. Voilà c'était juste ça. Castiel se laissa s'endormir doucement tout en tentant de se convaincre que l'énorme hématome violacé qu'il avait entraperçu ne l'inquiétait pas le moins du monde.


End file.
